


Repayment

by Lusieluz



Series: Repayment [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: When Thomas Downes can't pay his debts, Arthur choose something else to satisfy him for now; Thomas Downes' daughter





	Repayment

You were leaning against a counter in the kitchen, looking out on the farmyard through the window. Your mother and brother were in the other side of your house, thus never noticed the stranger that came galloping into the ranch. It was a man, atop a gray ardennes horse and a hat, the shadow from it covering his face. As you had taken cover, you watched the man get down from his horse and start walking over to the field where you knew your father was working with the crops.

You knew why he was here: it was no secret that he owed money, you all knew he had borrowed from some Leopold Strauss, but the man approaching your father looked far crueler and bigger than the little old man that had lent your family the money. You sneaked towards the door and opened it slightly, trying to hear what the man had to said.

‘’Mr. Thomas Downes?’’ the man said with a loud voice.

‘’Yes, that’s me,’’ your father answered, nervously looking up. You shook your head sadly, knowing that your mother and brother in the other room couldn’t do anything. Your father had been unable to work properly since he became sick, meaning the lowly income you had decreased even more.

‘’We ain’t a charity, Mr. Downes.’’ The stranger sounded angry now, impatient.

‘’The debt will be paid when I can pay, sir- there’s nothing more I can say.’’ You looked out just in time to see your father try to beat the man with his rake.

‘’Really? Threaten me, would you?’’ The man was bigger, taller, stronger and easily blocked the hit like it had been nothing. He threw the tool away before delivering a hard fist to your father’s jaw. The older man fell backwards as you put your hand over your mouth, stifling a gasp. Fear started creeping up in you.

‘’Please! I have a family, sir!’’ Thomas begged, looking up at the man before him with scared eyes. The man only kicked him down into the dirt, blood spurting from some ruptured flesh on his face. 

‘’I don’t care about your family,’’ the man said and took Thomas’ collar to hold him in place for another beating. Your heart ached at the sight, anger and temptation to run out slowly overcoming your fear.

‘’You are a slippery little bastard. But I got you now.’’ Hearing your father’s helpless pleas was the straw for you. You threw open the door and rushed over to the field, not caring that the door banged shut behind you.

‘’Stop it!’’ you yelled as soon as you reached the fence. The stranger didn’t seem to notice you, or he chose to ignore you.

‘’You borrowed money from my business partner Herr Strauss. You owe him. You took the money. He wants it back. What’s not to-’’ he didn’t get to finish the sentence before you had taken a hold of his arm, trying to rip it off of your father’s collar. Your father swallowed the spit he had intended for the man and looked at you.

‘’Stop!’’ you yelled again, looking into the man’s eyes and pulling on his arm. He had dark and angry blue-green eyes that were gazing down on your little form trying to push him away. He didn’t do as much as move half a step to the side before launching his elbow into your breast. You flew backwards, down into the mud and lungs empty of air for a short moment.

‘’Y/n, no!’’ Thomas exclaimed and tried to get to you, only for the man to punch him swiftly in the face. Another gush of blood spurted everywhere.

‘’Where’s our money?’’ the man yelled. You launched yourself at the man again, taking a grip on his arm and pushing with all your might. This time he got caught off guard and stumbled, dropping Thomas in the process. You heard your family approach behind you, yelling you and your father’s names before the man managed to take a hold of your hair. You yelped and your hands flew up to his, trying to ease the painful grip he had. You heard your father’s quiet and broken voice, whispering that he doesn’t have the money yet.

‘’Then sell your wife, or your family, or something!’’ As soon as the words had left the man’s mouth, he let go of your hair, pushing you away in the process. You landed on the ground again, this time dampened by your mother’s arms.  
He suddenly turned his attention to you; hard eyes meeting yours before traveling over your face and body, taking everything in and making an unpleasant shiver run up your spine.

‘’Or give me the girl.’’ The words went over your head at first, it almost made you laugh. It got dead quiet, even your mother’s sobs and Thomas’ coughs stopped for a moment as they looked at you. You only stared with confused eyes on the man. Give yourself? You weren’t worth anything, what would he possibly want with you?  
It only took a few seconds before you understood. Your mother put a protective hand on your shoulder, giving you a little comfort, before the man abruptly pulled you up from the ground by the wrist.

‘’No, please!’’ your mother cried out and started to reach for you. Your brother held her back, concerned and furious eyes watching you and the man. ‘’If we could just have more-’’

‘’Like I said, we ain’t nobody’s idea of charity.’’ The man pulled you towards him. ‘’Get us the money! I give you one more week, but the girl comes with me.’’ It felt like steel was clasped around your wrist, your breathing started becoming heavier as panic washed through you. Nausea made you turn your look down to prevent from wobbling.

‘’Stop your sobbing, woman. She’ll be back tonight,’’ he said as he walked past your mother with you in tow. You looked at her, begging silently for help with your eyes before turning your attention to your father. He was looking after you, shame and sorrow on his bruised and beaten face.  
You took a good look at your captor; his hat was well-worn and bathing his intimidating- although handsome- face in shadows. He had short light brown hair and small stubble. His blue shirt had a few dirty spots but most of it was covered by an orange-brown coat. The way he was built scared you; you reckoned he could easily throw you over his shoulder and wander off with you any time he’d like, never to be seen again.

‘’What’s your name, girl?’’ His question pulled you out of your thoughts and suddenly his hands were around your waist, gripping hard as he shoved you up on his horse.

‘’Y/n, mister,’’ you said, focusing on not stuttering. He sat up in front of you and urged the horse to a galopp. You threw your arms around his waist, afraid to fall off. However, when you felt the muscles beneath his shirt, the thoughts from before flooded once again and another swell of unease washed through you.

‘’Yours, mister? He didn’t turn around when he answered.

‘’Arthur.’’

The sun was starting to set when Arthur finally pulled his horse’s reins. It stopped a few meters into the forest, the road was just visible.

‘’Get off,’’ Arthur growled before jumping down. You obeyed his orders, not daring to look him in the eye and didn’t question when he pulled you along with him deeper into the forest. His hand was wrapped hard around your forearm.  
Suddenly, he let go off you and stopped. You turned towards him, scared and confused, a little bit of hope that he would let you go after all. But Arthur just stood there, eyeing you up and down with both hands on his belt.

‘’Alright,’’ he started and titled his head down, meeting your eyes. There was no trail of anything warm in his facial features. ‘’What can you do?’’

‘’What?’’ you asked after a while, confused. He squinted his eyes and inhaled, chest rising as he took a step towards you.

‘’What can you do, girl?’’ You weren’t sure what to answer, so you looked down instead. You could feel Arthur’s eyes on you, could almost take on the irritation he had towards you.

‘’I’m sorry mister, I don’t-’’

‘’You a virgin?’’ You shut your mouth abruptly, staring at the man in front of you. You knew why you were here. But maybe, if you didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t occur.

‘’Yes,’’ you whispered and nodded when you realized he hadn’t heard you before looking down again. He sighed.

‘’Can’t do much then,’’ Arthur mumbled before closing the space between you. With one swift move he had you turn around, facing a tree. The panic inside you grew more and more as you felt him ripping up the lace on your skirt and corset, not caring about the fabric of the dress he ripped. You gasped and jolted back when you felt the cold air against your bare back.

‘’Don’t try anything,’’ he growled and pressed a knife against your neck, breath hot against your ear but still hard and full of venom.  
The feeling was mutual. You hated this man, hated him for treating your father the way he did. Hating him for claiming you as his fuck toy. Hating him because you were powerless against him, your whole family were.  
You only nodded and placed your hands against the tree, feeling empty. The bark was cold and hard.

His belt fell to the ground with a clink, together with his guns. With tightly shut eyes, you tried to block out the feeling of Arthur’s hard grip on your waist, pressing you against the tree so you would remain bent over. Instead, you focused everything you had on the birds chirping in the trees, the cold wind softly caressing your cheek.

‘’Spread your legs,’’ Arthur growled, ruining your concentration. You swallowed but did as you were told, however almost snapping them shut again when you felt him position himself at your entrance. That’s when fear started creeping up inside you.  
It was almost impossible to ignore the pain from the friction when he sheathed himself inside you. He started moving, surprisingly gentle at first. It was a slow pace, giving you some time to get used to the feeling. Of course, you wanted nothing more but to run away or sink through the ground, but the cold bark pressing into your chest and face helped you focus on that instead of the man behind you.

Arthur groaned quietly before speeding up, digging his fingers into your hips hard enough to leave bruises. You yelped when he hit a certain spot deep within you.  
You didn’t want this. So why did a wave of pleasure wash over you every time he hit that spot…?

‘’Like it now, huh?’’ Arthur said, smirking at the soft whimpers you had started letting out. You were still face first into the bark, eyes closed tightly. He entangled his fist into your hair and pulled.  
‘’Look at me,’’ he growled. You opened your eyes and looked over your shoulder.

Arthur looked you directly in the eye. An absurd thought overcame you; that he had beautiful eyes. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing a bit heavier and his face looked gentler in general. What caught you the most were his eyes; anger and irritation replaced with lust and hunger. They were still dark, but not as intimidating. He sped up again.

‘’Good girl,’’ he commented with a smirk as you accidentally moaned, feeling the pressure over and over again on that spot inside you. Your face flushed as soon as you let it out, waves of shame running through you but still remaining the eye contact.

‘’What..?’’ you mumbled between thrusts, not being able to help the urge to meet him with your hips. A pressure was building up in your lower stomach, the regions between your legs felt like they were throbbing.

‘’Come ‘ere,’’ Arthur said suddenly and pressed you harder against the tree. He started ravaging you, panting and groaning. This time, you didn’t care about the shame, moaning and whimpering and gasping at the sensation. The way his fingers dug into your skin hurt a bit, but was quickly shadowed by the undeniable pleasure building up in your core.  
Arthur swore before pulling out, taking you by surprise. You whimpered at the lost sensation, the throbbing fading each second.

‘’Get down,’’ he growled, almost desperate and pulled you down by your hair. You sat down on your knees on the cold ground, looking up at him and his member. He dove his fingers into your cheeks, making you open your mouth before pumping himself to release.  
He closed his eyes and groaned loudly when he came, spilling himself in your mouth, or whatever you managed to take on your tongue. It was salty and bitter, a thick and warm fluid you were forced to swallow judging by Arthur’s intense stare at your face.

‘’Pretty,’’ he mumbled with a grin and pulled you up again, this time by your arm. ‘’Are you close?’’

‘’I- I don’t-’’ you started but only got so far before Arthur shoved you against the tree, one hand firmly on your throat to keep you in place. He didn’t say anything as he put two fingers into you, swiftly thrusting into you.

‘’Look at me,’’ he demanded again and you turned your head towards him. In that moment, you didn’t care about the moans that escaped your mouth, didn’t care about his mischievous yet pleased smirk whenever your legs or body shook from the pleasure, or when your eyelids fell shut, mouth open.  
You almost yelled when you came, trembling hard against Arthur’s hand as he extended your orgasm with each thrust. You were still shaking when he pulled out his fingers and started getting dressed. You, however, plummeted to the ground, panting and trying to understand what had just happened.  
That stranger had just fucked you. That was not lovemaking as you had heard about it; this was better, leaving your body shaking. Well, the last part of it anyway. You had still been dragged out here by a stranger after all.

‘’Come on, girl,’’ Arthur disrupted your thoughts. His clothes were back on and his belt and guns in place. ‘’Get dressed.’’ You dressed quickly and silently, not meeting Arthur’s gaze as he watched you.

When you were done, he gripped your wrist and started walking out of the forest, back to his horse. The sun was on its way down, but there would still be at least another hour of daylight left.  
He lifted you up on his horse and sat up in silence before urging it into a galopp.

The sun had just gone down behind the mountains when you arrived at your family’s ranch. The ride there had been quiet, yet not as strained as it had been on the way to the forest some hours ago.  
When Arthur slowed his horse to a stop, you whispered a thank you before jumping down. Before you could leave however, he cleared his throat.

‘’One more week,’’ he said, not looking at you. ‘’If you don’t have the money until then, you know what happens.’’ For some reason, the thought didn’t frighten you as much as it should have. You only nodded.

‘’For now then, mister,’’ you said and bowed your head. Arthur looked at you for a short time before tipping his hat towards you.

‘’For now, miss,’’ he said before turning his horse, galloping off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls


End file.
